character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/LE Rewrite
Summary Lord English 'is the final antagonist of Homestuck. Despite first appearing near the end of Act 5 (Where he confronts the handmaid) and stated to spawn at the end of the Universe, Lord English has existed before the story of Homestuck ever took place, and has an influence upon all realities. Before Act 6, Act 6, Intermission 5, Caliborn shares his "Masterpeice" with us, where he seals the Beta Teenagers away and stomps upon the Alpha Teenagers. Then, Arquiusprite, out of nowhere, takes Caliborn from behind, and holds him still. Caliborn, however, allowed Dirk to seal him, Arquiusprite, and half of Gamzee (Presumably cut in half by Dirk) into Lil' Cal, and teleported to the beginning of the story, in Dave's room. Lil' Cal had a ''looooooooong adventure, but that will be told on his profile. But a TL:DR; is how eventually Lil' Cal became Doc Scratch, who died and then became Lord English, serving his role as an excellent host (Although before English emerged from Scratch, he confronted the handmaid. Likely via time traveling). Lord English's first destination was a dream bubble. He lifts his wand, and opens his mouth, letting a massive beam of Double Death out, killing everything else in the bubble, and eventually destroying the bubble itself. Then, as Lord English is a being who destroys everything that poses a threat to him, he seen that in a reality, his sister Calliope would be the lead to his downfall. Lord English travels to Hussie's layer, and kills Hussie, because Hussie was cosplaying as Calliope. Then, Lord English took a trip back to the dream bubbles, where the real Calliope was. However, it was a trap that he fell bait for. Vriska unleashes the Beta Kids out of there treasure from when Caliborn trapped them in. Meanwhile, Calliope destroys the Green Sun, and makes English deprived of his power. Vriska and Meenah fall into the black hole, then crashing on earth. Lord English killed Rose with his breath weapon, and bit Dave's head off. Jade gets impaled by a shard of reality, and Calliope possesses her. Then, in a bloody act of vore (ew), Calliope killed Lord English. However, Calliope and the Narrator both suggest that English is still alive... Powers and Stats '''Tier: 1-A | High 2-A Name: 'Unknown. Andrew Hussie states to understand Lord English's true name is to understand human insanity. Referred to as Lord English '''Origin: 'Homestuck 'Age: '''Older than the very plot of Homestuck itself. Has been an influence on all the infinite realities that exist, even at the timeline's birth, and influences normal and doomed timelines alike. '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Homestuck's ultimate antagonist, Angel of Double Death, Lord of Time, Amalgam of 3 and a half entities, Indestructable Paradox Demon, Time Traveling Demon, Influence of Everything '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has all the powers of the First Gaurdian, which includes Bec Noir smelling out John) Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) Flight, Light Manipulation (His gun produces light), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Broke into Andrew Hussie's layer and killed him), Mind Manipulation (Stated to have a hypnotic glare. Lil' Cal is his vessel, who Caliborn used to possess an Alpha Session Jack Noir), Power Nullification (Both Lord Jack and Caliborn have a Juju Breaker, which negates all magical effects on the timeline), Space-Time Manipulation (Was gradually cracking Paradox Space. Should have complete flow of the Time, as he is the Lord of Time. Possesses a Cairo Overcoat that Represents the Space-Time continuum and will have rips in it when there is a Time Shenanigan), Time Travel (Can transform his overcoat into a time-travelling sarcophagus. Caliborn states he is a time traveler), Plot Manipulation and Hacking (As Caliborn, he hacked MS Paint Adventures, and unlocked the narrative. Killed Andrew Hussie, the author of MS Paint Adventures), Clairvoyance (Caliborn had a monitor which can observe events across time and space. Superior to Doc Scratch, who knows everything in past, present, and future, and has Death's Tome, which can observe events across time and space), Acausality, Causality, Fate, and Probability Manipulation (As Caliborn, he become one with the forces of inevitability, which makes all events and causality serve under him. Stacked the deck against us from the start), Abstract Existence (Again, Caliborn is one with the forces of inevitability. Lord English is widely regarded as the embodiment of death in Alternian Mythology. Can live as an "essence"), Regeneration (High-Godly; Hinted to still be alive even after the furthest ring collapsed on him. Keep note, this was a deprived Lord English, so with the Green Sun present, this Regeneration may be stronger), Life Manipulation (Caliborn created crude creatures when he hijacked MSPA), Invulnerability (Is stated to be an indestructable paradox demon, and only can be harmed by certain means), Reality Warping (Was consuming reality itself and his mere voice cleaves reality's foundation), Absorption (Absorbed multiple entities into himself to create himself), Astral Projection (Again, can live as an essence), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 11; Lord English can not be harmed unless there are loopholes that are beyond all causality. Even when weakened, Lord English tanked the destruction of the Furthest Ring. All in all, Lord English is a tough guy to put down), Aura (Lord Jack has this), Berserker Mode (Gamzee can empower himself by raging, which was able to make him nearly oneshot the Black King), BFR (Banished his treasure in the Furthest Ring after stomping the Beta Kids. Jade banished Lord Jack to a different location in the Furthest Ring), Chaos Manipulation (Those who are possessed by Lord English go mad), Conceptual Manipulation (The Entire plot of Homestuck wouldn't exist without him. Can easily distort aspects as stated by Calliope), Cosmic Awareness (Doc knows Past, Present, and Future, and has Death's tome, which can see events across space and time), Corruption (People possessed by English will go mad and beserk), Curse Manipulation (Doc Scratch was responsible for the Handmaid's curse. Tied the life of Snowman and Bilious Slick together), Danmaku (Shot a flurry of 8-Balls in his battle against Davepetasprite), Death Manipulation (Is the Embodiment of Death), Destruction (Was destroying the fabric and foundations of reality by merely speaking), Dimensional Storage (Caliborn, Gamzee, and Equius were all Sburb Players, who can store things in a sylladex), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between universes, and entered Andrews's layer), Duplication (Bec Noir, a first Gaurdian, has displayed this ability, as he duplicated himself to reflect bullets. Doc Scratch stated many incarnations of himself exist. Aranea states that Lord English has infinite alternate versions of himself), Durability and Immortality Negation (Can ignore God-Tier's Immortality as stated by Meenah), Emotional Manipulation (Gamzee is part of him, who can enrage himself to grow more powerful), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Enhanced Bite (Bit Dave's head off when he was enraged and embedded his tooth in John's stomach), Existence Erasure (His Double Death bolts erases their victims from existence, completely ignoring their immortality), Extrasensory Perception (Bec Noir can sense John from far away via smelling), Fear Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Gamzee's blood will inflict terror in dreams), Fusionism (Is an amalgam of multiple entities), Poison Manipulation (His tooth has poison in it), Genius Intelligence (Is a brutal taction, knows how to ensure his own existence), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Completely destroyed the Furthest Ring, which transcends all universes), Higher-Dimensional Physiology (Views eveything as 2-D drawings), History Manipulation (Existed throughout the plot of Homestuck), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate the cartriges of Homestuck itself), Law Manipulation (The Green Sun defies all laws of physics), Magic (One of his components is a Bard), Matter Manipulation (Equius, a Void Player, is Similar to Roxy, who can create things out of nothing), Negation (Negates the God-Tier's Immortality and powers), Non-Corporeal (Existed before Existence, and lived for years as an essence), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Jack can store items within himself), Subjective Reality (Again, views existence as 2-D drawings), Possession (Possessed Lord Jack), Can "Unlock any lock", Invisibility, Intangibility (Has a ring that provides him with this), Memory Manipulation (Doc Scratch wiped out Fozzer's memory), Power Bestowal (Grants his powers to those possessed by him), Precognition (Doc can see the future), Attack Reflection (Bec Noir displayed this), Omnipresence, Rage Power (Gamzee grows stronger when enraged), Retrocognition (Doc Scratch knows the past), Resurrection (Is no longer connect to Just or Heroic, will revive no matter what), Sealing (Trapped the Beta Teenagers in his treasure), Self-Destruction (Lord Jack's head exploded when killed), Sleep Manipulation (Doc Scratch put Kanaya to sleep), Soul Manipulation (Double Death consumes the soul), Statistics Amplification (Those possessed by English grow stronger, Gamzee enrages to grow stronger), Summoning (Lord English has his own variant with horses from Equius), Technopathy (Responsible for the creation of Unhackable.ath), Telepathy (Doc Scratch can do this), Teleportation (First Gaurdians display this), Thread Manipulation (Was destroying a multiverse that runs on string theory), Total Event Collapse (Was going to destroy everything), Transmutation (Can morph is scepter into a gun), Void Manipulation (Absorbed Equius, the Heir of the Void. Double Death erases one from existence. Destroyed the Furthest Ring, which is an "infinite nothingness"), Willpower Manipulation (Even the most calm will go mad when possessed by English), Forcefield Creation (Bec has displayed this when he reflected Bullets), Resistance to Air, Pain, Light, Time, Spatial, Soul, Energy, Fate, Life, Poison, Void, Existence Erasure, Mind, Gravity, Rage, Emotional, Acid, Radioactivity, and Blood Manipulation, (Effortlessly defeated God-Tiers, even when an army of them grouped up upon him. Some of these where from the First Gaurdians) Nigh-Omniscience 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level '(Was a threat to all of reality, and was destroying Paradox Space, which contains existence. His mere voice cleaves the foundations of existence and is described to be a reality destroying monster. Murdered Andrew Hussie, who created Homestuck in the first place. Homestuck's existence is ran on platonic concepts and stated to have "infinite string theory", and Lord English existed before existence) | 'High Multiversal+ level '(Weaker than before. Managed to break the Furthest Ring with a single roar, which is a realm that transcends all universes.) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Lord English's influence exist throughout all the infinite realities in the Homestuck multiverse, even before he was "born". Is "already here" and superior to Doc Scratch, who exist in countless universes.) '''Lifting Strength: Irrevelant | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Outerversal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Outerversal '(Can only be harmed by "Time-Based" Glitches, and even then, his Acausality and other abilities contradict this. Andrew claimed he had his weakness) | '''High Multiversal+ '(Tanked the Furthest Ring being collapsed on him) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'Golden AK-47 that can morph into a Green Sun Cane, Juju Breaker '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Even before the beginning of the storyline of Homestuck, Lord English existed. As an influence on all realities, Lord English knows what's happening in all of them. Stated to have half of Doc Scratch's genes) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to the Ultimate Weapon, and despite his Nigh-Omniscience, will throw temper tamptrums, or more approprietly, "shitfits" when losing '''Key: '''Homestuck Story | Homestuck Epilouges '''Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Double Death: '''Lord English opens his mouth, releasing a bolt of double death. Completely erases the target(s) from existence, regardless of Immortality *'Time Travel: 'Entombs himself in a golden sacophragus, and then travels through time and space *'Shitfit: '''Throws a fit near defeat. Category:Blog posts